


Love Again

by notnajaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Play Little Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Age Play Little Mark Lee (NCT), Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Daddy Suh Youngho | Johnny, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Light Angst, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Lee Taeyong, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notnajaemin/pseuds/notnajaemin
Summary: Donghyuck had been waiting months for his special day with Johnny only to have Mark "ruin" it.ORJohnny is too busy looking after Mark and snaps at Duckie
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 324





	1. Snap

Hyuckie yawned rubbing at his eyes. Today was his big day with his daddy, Johnny. Donghyuck had been waiting for this day for months, he’d been so excited to spend his day off with his daddy he could barely sleep. 

“Dada?” He called out sitting up in bed. Silence. Could Johnny not hear him?  
“Daddddy~!” He whined louder starting to tear up after calling another two times. Was he really going to have to get out of bed and find his dada? 

Wobbling over to Johnny’s nightstand and popping his duck dummy into his mouth he began the long (in Duckie’s little mind) trek to the kitchen. It would just be so much easier if his daddy would carry him. 

After stumbling his way around the house checking everyone’s room for Johnny he finally made it to the kitchen. 

“Dada!” Hyuckie screamed in delight tripping his way over to Johnny who was standing over the stove. 

“Hyuck, please quiet down. Mark’s very little right now ok?” Johnny sighed walking over to the living room where Mark was nestled in Hyuck’s favourite blanket on Hyuck’s spot on the couch. 

“Oh.” Duckie felt sad, this was meant to be his day with daddy, not Mark’s! Stupid Mark always ruined everything! He was everyone’s favourite constantly stealing all the attention, everyone’s favourite golden boy. 

But Johnny would be mad at him if he acted out so he sat in the furthest corner of the couch he could mumbling about how stupid he was to think his daddy would love him. 

“Hyuck please stop sulking, ok? It’s hard enough to look after Mark, can’t you just do me a favour and take care of yourself for once?” Johnny scolded annoyance hinting in his tone. 

“Ok...I’m sorry da-Johnny.” Hyuck apologised quickly biting his tongue, the familiar taste of iron filling his mouth. He shot up from his seat trying to ignore the tears brimming at his eyes.

He was such a nuisance. 

“Hyuck please don’t throw a tantrum, I can play with you in a little bit. Just stop being so-” Hyuck had slammed his door shut before he could hear the rest of the sentence. 

Duckie flopped down on Johnny’s bed crawling under the covers crying and blabbering to himself weeping, hyperventilating and scratching.

Eventually, Hyuck had tired himself out falling into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Crackle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is the last angst chapter I promise it's gonna have a good ending~!

Hyuck woke up tired and disoriented, whining for his dada feeling very small and upset. All he wanted to do was curl up in Johnny’s arms and watch that funny worm show, but Johnny was mad at him, Johnny hated him.

“Haechan! Lunch is ready!” Johnny yelled from the kitchen making Hyuck flinch. 

“C-comin’!” He replied running into the kitchen not wanting Johnny to be madder, he just had to suck it up and be big for once. 

Mark was still there, of course he was. Drinking out of Donghyuck’s baby bottle and had a plate full of T-rex shaped nuggets. It wasn’t often that Mark slipped past the age of 5, but lucky Donghyuck, today just had to be the day Mark decided to slip deeper. 

“There’s leftover nuggets on the stove, ok? Don’t burn yourself.” Johnny said absentmindedly while feeding Mark a nugget.

“Such a good boy~!” He cooed at Mark. “My perfect baby boy!” 

Hyuck tried to ignore everything Johnny was saying and just focus on putting the nuggets onto his plate but he felt himself tearing up and slipping before he could realise. 

“My little sunshine~” That was all it took for Hyuck to snap. 

SMASH

“Lee Donghyuck! Why would you throw that plate?” Johnny roared making Mark burst out in tears.

“Now look what you’ve done.” He muttered under his breath, holding Mark on his hip trying to calm him down and starting to clean up the broken shards of the plate.

“I-I sorry! I din’ mean to! Sorry!” Hyuck blubbered snotty and desperate for forgiveness. He was such a stupid boy!

“Hyuck, go to your room. Don’t come out till I say so.” Johnny commanded firmly grabbing a dustpan from under the sink waving Donghyuck off. 

“D-Daddy! P’ease! ‘M sorry, sorry!” Hyuck was desperately pulling at Johnny’s sleeve. 

“Hyuck I said go.” He replied coldly shoving Hyuck off of him. 

In usual circumstances, it wouldn’t have been more than a slight nudge but Hyuck was so small and sensitive it had completely knocked him over onto his bottom.  
Time seemed to stop completely, Johnny’s eyes widened in the realisation of what he had done. 

“Duckie, baby I’m so sorry! Dada’s been so mean, come here yeah?” He asked gently reaching his hand towards Hyuck causing him to flinch and scoot away.

“‘S fin’, s-sorry.” Hyuck almost whispered getting up and booking it to his room. 

Johnny went to follow after him but a hand pulled him back. 

“Don’t. He probably needs some alone time.” Mark advised apparently big. 

Johnny sighed pulling at his hair. “I’m the worst daddy ever.”


	3. Pop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, the amount of support I've gotten is so overwhelming I'm nervous you guys won't like the ending :/

“You’re so stupid Hyuck!” He mumbled to himself pulling at his hair. “You’re so mean! Daddy was just starting to forgive you and you ruined it!” He slapped himself on the wrist more tears streaming down his face. 

He’d been crying for the past 15 minutes just wanting to go and apologise to his Daddy for being such a nuisance and ruining his time with Mark but he was scared of what his punishment would be so he decided to stay in his room.

“Hyuck?” Taeyong’s kind voice filtered through his ears. “Can I come in, baby? No one’s mad at you.” 

“N-nu wan’ d-dada be mad.” Hyuckie sniffled. 

Taeyong pushed the door open a soft frown etched on his face as he took a look at Donghyuck. 

“Aw baby, it’s ok. Johnny’s not mad I promise, ok Duckie?” Donghyuck started to breakdown again from the mention of his Daddy. “No, no, no, please don’t cry, yeah?” 

Taeyong picked up Donghyuck and put him on his hip so he could get a better look at him. 

“Why don’t we get some food yeah? Poor baby must be so hungry, hmm?” Taeyong asked wiping stray tears off of the boy’s face.

“Duckie ha’ baba?” Hyuck asked shyly stuffing his face into Yongie’s shirt. 

Taeyong cooed, how was he so cute? “Of course you can have a bottle baby.” 

He took them to the kitchen trying to sit Hyuck on the counter only for Hyuck to whine and cling to him harder. 

“Ok, guess we’re not making a fresh one,” Taeyong muttered moving towards the fridge to grab a spare bottle. 

“Is...Is he okay?” Johnny asked tentatively peaking into the kitchen. He felt like shit for having made his baby boy upset, maybe Taeyong was a better suit for a daddy. 

“D-dada...'m sorry Duckie was bad…” Hyuck sniffled rubbing his face into Taeyong’s jumper.

“Oh, baby I’m so sorry, please don’t think that you did anything bad! Daddy was so mean, wasn’t he? I’m such a bad daddy.” 

Johnny felt like crying too he had been so caught up on looking after Mark since he was smaller than usual he hadn’t even noticed he was neglecting Hyuck.

He hadn’t even fed him all day. He was the worst caregiver in the world. 

“Nu, i-is otay...Duckie sill wubs you~” Hyuck said attempting to wriggle out of Taeyong’s hold. 

“Hold on bub, let me set down your bottle then I can give you to Daddy, yeah?” 

“I’m so sorry I ignored you all day pumpkin, that was so mean of me, how ‘bout we watch something in our room and cuddle, that sounds good right?” 

Hyuck nodded his head vigorously giggling happily at the idea of getting to spend some time with Johnny. 

“Thank you so much Taeyong.” Johnny smiled gratefully grabbing the bottle of him before heading to his room. 

“Ok baby, what do you wanna watch? Pororo, Spookiz maybe Lava?” Johnny questioned scrolling through YouTube. 

“Spoopiz!” Hyuck squealed excitedly grabbing at the image of the monsters on the screen. 

“Of course sweet baby boy~” Johnny was so lucky to have such a good baby, and he’d make sure that he’d never forget that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stdfyguhij omg I hate my writing so much. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Also, should I make an NCT little space series?


End file.
